inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Field Trip
The Field Trip is the first episode of the second series of The Inbetweeners. It first aired on April 2nd, 2009 on E4. Plot It's a new term and the boys have signed up for the annual Geography and Sociology field trip to Swanage. Although Neil doesn't take either of the subjects, he is allowed to come along by agreeing to help Mr. Kennedy, an alleged paedophile. When the boys are moved from the back seat of the coach by Mark the school bully, Will gets a stroke of luck when he gets to sit next to new girl Lauren. The two get on well and Will falls for her, but Lauren unfortunately has her eyes set on Simon, and Will's constant Yoda impressions that Lauren doesn't understand aren't helping either. The boys arrive in Swanage, and as Will and Simon both attempt to woo Lauren, Neil and Jay set off to find the legendary "Swanage MILF" that allegedly has sex with a pupil every year. Neil goes swimming with "Paedo"-Kennedy, who bribes him with a bottle of vodka. Lauren and the boys try to get into a party held in Donovan's room, but are rudely refused. Lauren asks Simon on a date and they hug before going to bed, something that Will takes offense to. The next day, Jay and Neil try looking for the Swanage MILF. Jay, having tried out several women, singles out an elderly ice-cream lady. He even goes as far as to ask if she can give him a blow-job. After some manipulation from Will, Simon realises that he still loves his childhood friend Carli and is forced to break off his date with Lauren. Will takes the opportunity to invite Lauren on a boat trip. The trip is crashed when the boys accompany Will. After riding out to sea, Simon falls into the harbour and begins to develop hypothermia. Neil helps undress Simon, leaving him a sock to cover his genitals. A fish winds up in the boat, startling Jay. He sets off an emergency flare, aggravating Will, who is trying to start the boat up but the engine keeps stalling. When Lauren sees the boys out at sea, Will screams at her. The fish is now slowly dying from lack of water, so Neil decides to put the fish out of it's misery by bashing it's skull. Simon sees Carli and waves to her, forgetting that he's naked. The boys are eventually saved, albeit at the expense of looking like idiots to the rest of the field trip party. Cast Trivia *Despite the episode being primarily set in Swanage, all of these scenes were actually filmed in Littlehampton. The real town of Swanage was not featured in the episode. *Simon and Will do the Ooh friend!''' schtick once again, this time to Neil. * Jay's name for Will on the coach trip to Swanage of 'Sponegbob shit-his-pants' ironically foreshadows the final episode of the series when Will shits himself during one of his exams. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2